Love Remains The Same
by geea2
Summary: Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command. BRATHAN Oneshot.


"Love Remains The Same" by Gavin Rossdale. I don't own it but it inspired this oneshot.

--

It was a story told a million different ways. Yet, it was never ending, continuous like the rising sun and the blue faced moon's nightly pattern of tears. It was a story of a lost cause, boiling anger, pride and a jump off of a cliff that guaranteed no safe landings. It was a story of truth and beauty and life. It was a story of…love.

--

"I'm in love with you," she said the words slowly as the tears slid down her face, a consolation for what they both knew she had to do.

The rain didn't deter him from grasping shoulders, bending slightly so their eyes were level, "don't do this. I've never asked you to do anything before, I've never asked you to turn your back, but I am asking you now. Stay with me, baby! Stay with me."

Her words, so perfectly planned, slid back down her throat as she threw her arms around his neck and brought his face close to hers and kissed him with every ounce of everything she was.

--

He threw the door closed behind them and locked it behind him. He turned, rage written on every portion of his face. She backed up until she felt the softness of the mattress behind her knees.

"What do you have to say for yourself," he asked, his voice so low she had to strain to hear him.

She gulped, she had never seen that expression on his face as he looked at her. Maybe at the others, but never her, never. She sat, "I told you what I had to do. I did it for you."

"You're a selfish bitch!"

His insult stung her deeper then he could know. It didn't matter what everyone else thought of her. She didn't give a fuck, she didn't have to, but it mattered that he thought of her that way.

"I warned you," she told him, trying desperately to pull up her mask. It was a mad scramble for her, she had to protect herself. If he had one clear shot of her true self he could kill her so easily, break her into a million tiny pieces. Too small for her to ever put the pieces back together.

"Why," he took her hands into his and pulled her until she was standing, "why?"

"I told you," her voice shook in indignation, "I gave you an out. I told you! Don't pretend now that you had no idea what I had to do. You knew, you just wanted a reason to pretend that I was the bad guy. Well, fine! I'm the bad guy, now let me go."

There was a loud pounding on the door as _he_ called for her. Her name on _his_ lips made her sick to her stomach.

He wrapped her in his arms, his face on top of her head, "never, babe. You're mine."

Her fingers dug into his shirt, hanging on for dear life. She wanted to believe in him, in them. He held her tighter as they heard _him_ walk away from the door. He couldn't let her go, it would be easier to pull his heart out and walk away.

--

"I can't keep having you and then letting _him_ have you," this time he was willing her to understand him, "I'm leaving tonight, on the last train out. I'm not coming back…ever."

She nodded, sure that her mask wouldn't slip. She'd had too much practice as of late, she was the consummate actress, "I understand."

"But you can still get out Brooke," she closed her eyes, he never called her by her name. When she opened her eyes again it was to see his eyes filled with very uncharacteristic tears, "I will love you."

It was a promise and it rocked everything off of her axis of comfort. He turned his back to her and walked toward the door. Her chin wobbled as she fought herself. She knew it wouldn't be right to keep him when she could never really give herself to him. Her teeth ached with the effort to hold it in.

"Nathan," she called his name in one long heave of air. He turned and then she noticed his tears had slipped down. She nodded, "thank you."

He left without another word.

--

She had cracked. _His _fingers had grazed her skin and her soul had begun to wrinkle and die. She couldn't do it anymore, it wasn't worth it anymore! She realized in that instant that nothing mattered the way he did. She threw _his_ hand from her and slapped him across the face.

"Do it," she smiled in pure joy, "do everything you ever said you would do. None of it will keep me with you."

"He's worth it," Lucas asked his wife.

"He," her voice broke, "is worth it all."

--

She ran until her lungs burned and her legs ached. She ran until every tear, every bit of pain was gone. She ran until she got there and then she screamed his name. He turned from the platform, blinked in shock and then yelled her name.

"I did it," she ran again until she jumped into his arms and he held her tightly to him, "I left. I did it!"

"What," he pulled her back, only an inch, and smoothed her hair from her face, "how?"  
"I left, I can't do it anymore! I want," she stopped and looked up into his eyes, "you. I want you and us and everything else. I want you. I choose you!"

"Baby," he kissed her. He kissed her until neither of them could breathe, until neither of them needed anything else except each other.


End file.
